


Hold Me

by RoxieOfficial



Series: Ziall - Niall's attack [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Caring Zayn, Crying Niall, Rape ( only mentioned ), Sad Niall, Scared Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: Keep in mind that English is not my first language so there's probably some mistakes in this chapter even though I tried my best to not make any. Also, this chapter is a bit fluffy ( which should be a relief, considering the last one ) Enjoy :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that English is not my first language so there's probably some mistakes in this chapter even though I tried my best to not make any. Also, this chapter is a bit fluffy ( which should be a relief, considering the last one ) Enjoy :)

Two weeks after Niall got attacked, his fiancé found out. They were kissing in their bed, but things escalated quickly and, soon, Zayn was undressing the other lad, gently sliding one hand under his shirt.

Niall started panicking. He was scared of being hurt. What if Zayn found out ? What if he doesn't stop ? What if he forced himself on him like Mike did ? He would get hurt again !

⁃ “ Z-Zayn, stop, please..., ” he said, trying to sound calmer than he truly was.

When the raven-haired lad didn't stop, Niall eyes teared up. _He won't stop. My fiancé is going to rape me._

⁃ “ S-Stop..., ” he whimpered, as Zayn kissed his neck, sucking on it.

⁃ “ STOP ! ” he cried out, “ J-Just stop... ”

Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks. His fiancé quickly stopped, really worried about the boy's behaviour.

⁃ “ Baby, what's wr--... ” Niall was already up, running to the bathroom and locking himself in it. He fell to the ground, trembling and sobbing. He was so so scared. What would Zayn do to him ? He then heard a light knock at the door.

⁃ “ Niall, what happened ? I'm so worried about you, Baby. ”

_Stop lying. You just want to hurt me._

⁃ “ Look, why don't you come out and we can discuss about it, yeah ? I'll make you some tea. ”

Zayn felt his heart break at each sob that left the smaller boy's mouth.

⁃ “ Talk to me, Baby. I want to help. ” ⁃ “ I-I-I'm s-scared..., ” he murmured, still crying.

⁃ “ What are you scared of ? ”

⁃ “ Y-You... H-How w-would you r-react if y-you knew ? ”

⁃ “ Knew what ? ”

⁃ “ P-Please d-don't hurt me... I-I... ”

And then, Zayn remembered that he had the key of the bathroom. They had made one after Niall's first suicide attempt, a few years ago. Niall had managed to lock himself in the room, so the dark haired lad had to break down the door. He unlocked the door and came face to face to a clearly frightened Niall. The boy even backed away from him.

⁃ “ Eeeh... You don't have to be afraid, Baby... I won't hurt you. ”

⁃ “ P-Promise me... ” ⁃ “ I promise that I won't hurt you, ” Zayn declared, maintaining the eye contact.

⁃ “ I-I got r-raped, ” he whimpered, lowering his head in shame.

⁃ “ Can I... Can I take you in my arms ? ”

The younger man nodded, and his fiancé delicately took him in his arms like he was a porcelain doll. He then rubbed his back as he slowly rocked his frail body from side to side.

⁃ “ I'm so sorry you had to live that, Baby. You didn't deserve it, and I'm glad you told me. I'll try my best to help you get through this, alright ? ”

\- “ Thank you, ” he mumbled.

⁃ “ Let's get you to bed, now, okay ? ”

He lifted up the small body of his fiancé and tucked him in bed.

⁃ “ I'm sorry I scared you earlier, I never wanted to, ” Zayn soothed, caressing Niall's cheek with his thumb.

⁃ “ D-D'you still l-love me ? ”

⁃ “ Of course I still love you, Baby. I love you so much... ”

The dark-haired man lay down beside his fiancé and pulled him against his chest. He was still trembling, the poor boy.

⁃ “ I-I'm sorry, Z-Zayn... I-I'm so sorry... ”

Zayn only hold him a bit tighter, a bit closer, so close he could smell his vanilla shampoo. His nose was in Niall's brown locks.

⁃ “ You've got nothing to be sorry about. You've done nothing wrong. ”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued ? Let me know in the comments :)


End file.
